True Love
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Korra thought Mako was a jerk. Mako thought Korra was just a fan girl of Bolin's. But they were both wrong. (Takes place in ep 4) I hated Asami. So in this ep 4 Asami is not in it. It's like Asami was not born XD This is what I wish that happen :( *MAKORRA*


The wind was blowing Korra's bedroom window as she was sleeping in her bed. There was a shadow of an equalist. Equalists were attacking her. She saw them and attacked them with her fire bending. But one of the equalists tough her and she couldn't move. Amon came in her bedroom.

"After I take your bending away. You will be nothing" Amon said.

"Ah!" Korra yelled as she woke up. Naga went to her.

"It's ok Naga. I just had a bad dream" Korra said as she hugged Naga. Meanwhile Korra was walking around Republic City. She heard Amon on the ratio and she was scared of his voice. As she was walking. She saw Mako walking in Republic City as well. Just than a truck was right by him.

"Ah!" Mako yelled as the truck hit him. Korra gasp.

"Watch where you're going! You hit my friend!" Korra yelled while angry as she got in front of the truck.

"Sorry avatar. I didn't see him" the man said as he drove off. Korra ran up to Mako.

"Are you ok Mako?" Korra asked while worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Ah!" Mako yelled as he tough his arm. His right arm was bleeding. When Korra looked at his arm and saw it bleeding she got upset.

"Mako! Your bleeding! Oh no! But don't worry. I'm a healer. I can heal you but we have to get off of the road" Korra said. They both got off of the road and walked near the water and sat down. Korra stand up and bend the water and sat back down. She was healing Mako's arm. She stop healing his arm.

"Does your arm still hurt Mako?" Korra asked.

"No. It only hurts a little. Thank you Korra" Mako said and smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm glad it doesn't hurt real bad" Korra said as she smiled back at him.

"Korra?" Mako asked.

"Yes?" Korra asked.

I owe you another thank you for saving Bolin. When Amon was about to take his bending away. Thank you so much for that Korra" Mako said as he smiled once more. Korra had never heard Mako talk like that before. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk Korra thought he was.

"Maybe he's not such a jerk I thought he was" Korra said in her mind.

"Mako. I'm sorry" Korra said as she frown.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked while confused.

"When I first met you I thought you were only a jerk. But I was wrong. You're not that awful" Korra said.

"Well. At first I thought you were just a fan girl of Bolin's but when you saved him I knew I was wrong about you. I'm sorry too" Mako said. They both smiled at each other. Korra stand up.

"Well. I should get going. But how are we going to get enough money for the pro bending match?" Korra asked as she frown. They hadn't had enough money to play in the next pro bending match. And they both didn't know what to do. It was awful.

"I don't know. But maybe I'll think of something" Mako said.

"I better get back to Air Temple Island" Korra said.

"I better get back too. See you later" Mako said as he got up.

"See you later" Korra replied. They both waved at each other as they both left. Meanwhile on Air Temple Island. Tenzin was having dinner with his family in his house. Councilman Tarrlock walked into the house as he talked to Korra about waiting her to join his task force.

"You want me to join your task force?" Korra asked.

"Yes. I want something why will stand up to Amon and that person is you" Tarrlock said.

"I'm sorry. I can't" Korra said as she took a drink of her tea. Tarrlock was shocked. Even Tenzin was shocked.

"I don't understand. I thought you would take a stop to Amon" Tarrlock said.

"Me too" Tenzin agreed.

"I need to work on my air bending" Korra said.

"But I… but Tenzin cut Tarrlock off.

"Korra gave you her awnser. It's time for you to leave" Tenzin said.

"Ok. But I'm not giving up on you yet" Tarrlock said as he left. Korra keeps getting a lot of presents from Tarrlock. He gave her a basket full of stuff. He even gave her a car. Night came and Korra was outside while sitting down. She was thinking about Mako.

"I wonder if his arm still hurts" Korra said to herself. Korra saw the man that gave her the gifts from Tarrlock.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlock sends me. I'm not joining his task force" Korra said while angry as she earth bend him a little.

"No. Tarrlock has invited you to a party" he said as he handed out the letter to Korra. She looked at the letter. She decided to go to the party. They were a lot of people at the party. Even Tenzin's whole family had come. Korra had a white small hat on, she wore a water tribe dress and she had her hair down. Mako and Bolin came to the party. As Mako looked up at Korra he blushed. He never seen her this beautiful before. It truly amazed him by his own eyes.

"I can't believe this is all for me" Korra said as she smiled.

"It's not like Tarrlock to throw a party just for the fun of it" Tenzin said as he walked off. Mako walked by Korra.

"Hey Korra" Mako said.

"Hey Mako" Korra said as she started to blush as she saw him. He wore a black suit, black pants, black shoes and his hair was nice looking. Korra thought he looked so very handsome.

"You look so beautiful Korra" Mako said as he smiled.

"Thanks. You look great yourself" Korra said as she smiled back.

"Oh thanks" Mako said as he blushed.

"So where did you get the outfit at City boy?" Korra asked.

"I got it for free. When I went to the party they gave me the outfit because I didn't have anything nice to wear. It's stupid that I'm only going to wear it once" Mako said. Korra laughed a little.

"Oh and Mako?" Korra asked.

"Yeah?" Mako asked.

"How's your arm Mako? Does it still hurt?" Korra asked worried.

"It no longer hurts. Thank you Korra" Mako said as he smiled.

"You're welcome" Korra replied as she smiled back. But soon her smile had went away as she blushed while looking right up at him. Korra's heart was racing. It was racing with love. She was falling in love with him. The avatar was falling in love with a fire bender boy. And Mako was also falling in love with Korra. He was falling in love with the avatar. He really never fell in love with anyone before. And Korra really fell in love with anyone before as well.

"Mako I…." Korra was cut off by Mako.

"Stop talking" Mako said as he got close to her. They were about to kiss. Their lips were so close to toughing. As their lips almost had tough. Tarrlock came by them. Korra and Mako back away from each other. As they both were very embarrassed. Because they were about to kiss in front of all these people. But nobody seem to look at them what they were about to do.

"These people just have a few questions" Tarrlock said.

"But… But Tarrlock cut her off as he push her a little. They asked her a lot of questions and Korra didn't like it at all.

"I'll join Tarrlock's task force and help fight them on!" Korra called out without thinking. Mako was shocked to what she just said. Korra walked away from the people. Mako walked by Korra.

"Korra. Are you crazy? You'll get hurt" Mako said while worried.

"Mako. I'm the avatar I can handle it" Korra said. Mako tough Korra's hand.

"Ok. But promise me you'll be careful" Mako said.

"I promise" Korra replied as she let go of his hand. She never tough his hand before and it made her blush. And she almost tough his lips and that made her blush even more. Meanwhile Korra was at Tarrlock's task force. They were going to attack an equalist raid. When they were at the raid. They slammed the door open. Korra saw two equalists running.

"I'm going after those two!" Korra called out as she ran after them. As Korra ran after them she tripped on a rope a equalist had. An equalist got of nowhere try to attack her but she earth bend him. But another equalist was behind her. She didn't know. But Tarrlock water bend him.

"Thanks Tarrlock" Korra said.

"We make a good team avatar" Tarrlock said.

"Yeah. We do" Korra agreed. Tarrlock arrest the equalists that they caught. Korra and Tarrlock was in the newspaper. Mako was looking at the newspaper.

"No Korra for practice?" Bolin asked.

"Doesn't look like it" Mako replied. Bolin threw what he was bending on the floor while angry. As Mako was looking at the newspaper he was still worried about her.

"Why am I still worrying about her? Is it because I love her? Maybe it is" Mako said in his mind. Meanwhile Korra was in Republic City. It was night. She was going to face Amon. She told him so. Korra went on the island as she waited for Amon. But she didn't see him.

"Well I guess you're no show Amon" Korra said as she stand up. When Korra was walking she was caught by a equalist rope. She saw a lot of equalists and she was attacking them with her bending. But equalists chi block her. Amon came. Korra gasp. Korra thought he was about to take her bending so she closed her eyes in fear. But she than open her eyes.

"I'm going to save you for last. But I will destroy you" Amon said as he hit her. Korra was knocked out. She saw a vision of Aang. He was fighting some bad guy but then after it she woke up. Mako was very worried about her. He saw Tarrlock and Tenzin.

"Where is Korra?" Mako asked while very worried.

"She went to face Amon on the island" Tenzin replied.

"Get me a boat there" Mako said.

"Why do you care?" Tarrlock asked.

"Because I love her" Mako replied. And he was right. He did love her. He truly loved her.

"Ok" Tarrlock agreed as he gave Mako a boat. He took the boat to the island. He got off the boat. He was looking for Korra. Korra was laying on the floor. When Mako saw Korra he ran to her.

"Korra! Are you ok? Did Amon take your bending?" Mako asked so worried. Korra fire bend to see.

"No" Korra replied.

"Thank goodness. I was so worried about you Korra. I thought he was really going to hurt you" Mako said.

"Why did you come?" Korra asked.

"Because I love you" Mako replied. When Korra heard him say that she hugged him.

"I love you too" Korra said as she smiled. They gave a passionate kiss. The kiss was the love between them. As there kiss ended. They continued to kiss. Korra's heart was racing again. As her lips tough his she blush with true love. She loved him with all her heart. She called him a jerk when they first met. But she won't call me a jerk anymore. They keep on kissing. There first kiss was truly special. Truly special indeed. They became boyfriend and girlfriend fast. They got off the island. They still didn't know how they would pay for the next pro bending match.

"I better get back to Air Temple Island again" Korra said as she was about to leave when Mako kissed her lips. He let go.

"Ok. See you later" Mako said. Korra gave him a kiss back as she was about to leave when she hugged him with love. So much love in her heart.

"I love you city boy" Korra said as she smiled.

"I love you too Korra" Mako replied as he smiled back. Than they both left. Morning had come and Korra talked to Tenzin that they didn't have money to pay for their next pro bending match. Tenzin took care of it. And so they got to pro bend again. But Korra and Mako were boyfriend and girlfriend now. So it was different now. Different with love. They hope there love will last forever. Forever indeed.

THE END


End file.
